


Violent Attraction

by Shinyphoenix



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Day 2: Missing, M/M, Masturbation, Mikorei Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinyphoenix/pseuds/Shinyphoenix
Summary: Mikoto hasn't seen the Blue King in weeks. He needs some form of release...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything remotely NSFW so... enjoy?

Mikoto was being denied a fight, and it left him with an odd mixture of anticipation, restlessness, and longing. Last night he had been itching for a fight and resolved to find an excuse to summon his Sword of Damocles in the morning _("For those of us who are not sloths, this time of day is referred to as the late afternoon.")_ in the hopes of drawing the Blue King out. There hadn't been any large gangs causing Homra trouble lately, so he hadn't needed to make an appearance at any of his clan's raids. Consequently, he hadn't seen Munakata in weeks. 

He had awoken to a text from an unknown number:

"Suoh, if you had any plans to break your streak of recent good behavior today, I request that you kindly postpone them at least another day, as I am afraid I cannot engage with you today. The Gold King has requested my presence all day and it would serve no one's interests if I disobey him. Do try to stay out of trouble.

-Munakata Reisi"

Mikoto knew better than to try to get Munakata to fight him if he was with the Gold King. Even summoning his Sword would only result in the Rabbits coming in to implore him not to cause problems while the Blue King was busy. Besides, there was no point if Munakata was definitely not going to show up. 

Mikoto threw the phone down in frustration. That was the Blue King, alright, constantly ruining his plans. And how could someone possibly sound so pompous in a simple text message? _("Some people are educated enough to put a proper sentence together")_. Still, it was as if Munakata had known he had wanted to fight. And maybe he had. Munakata seemed to understand him better than anyone he had ever met before. Sure, Izumo and Tatara knew him better, had known him longer, but Munakata...

Mikoto flopped back down on the bed. 

Surely it was because they were both Kings that they seemed to understand each other. Although the times when they actually exchanged words without coming to hands were few and far between. Usually they fought, but Mikoto felt like they understood each other even then. Maybe especially then. 

His hand slid over the front of his pants absentmindedly. 

The feeling of their auras clashing was always exhilarating. And from the way Munakata looked at him as they fought, he could tell the feeling was mutual, no matter what that stuck up asshole said. _("I don't have time to fight you. Of course a barbarian like you would aways resort to violence, Suoh Mikoto")_.

His roaming hand found its way into his pants and underwear, gripping himself almost lazily. 

 He did always have that way of saying his name. Like it was the worst insult he could use. And he certainly had a lot of insults for Mikoto. _("Not everyone's vocabulary is as limited as yours, you cretin.")_ Mikoto would always aim to knock that smug, arrogant smirk off of Munakata's perfect-ly annoying face.

Closing his eyes, he could see their fight, auras sparking off of each other as they exchanged blows, fist to sword. His grip became a little firmer, thumb flicking over the head every few strokes.

He would never succeed, Munakata was too skilled, and even if he managed to land a blow, the worst he could do would be to break those glasses. Honestly, that was an improvement. Like this he could see Munakata's striking violet eyes that seemed to pierce him like a sword through the heart. Heh. The sadistic bastard would probably take pleasure in that. _"Of course not. I'm not a savage like you"_ he would say with distain, but his eyes and smile would betray his true feelings.

His hand moved faster, breath growing more irregular. 

While they despised each other, they also both respected each other. They didn't agree on most things, but they both followed what they believed in. And they were a consistent, almost comfortable presence in each other's lives. Mikoto knew Munakata would always be there to get in the way of his business. And Mikoto would always be there to liven up Munakata's boring office days. 

Mikoto would use the Blue King's visual impairment to his advantage, pushing him up against a nearby wall. Pinning him to the bricks, Mikoto would press their bodies flush together, feel Munakata's breath as he panted against him.  He'd want so badly to burn away that jacket until the belt that held it closed hung uselessly around his waist.

He was panting now, stroking himself at an almost desperate pace.

The idea that his flames would cause lasting damage to that flawless skin wouldn't even cross his mind as he moved to burn off the vest and shirt. He always forgot that worry when they fought, knowing that he couldn't hurt him the way he could everything else. 

But of course, the Blue King wouldn't stand for his uniform, his symbol of order, to be treated this way. Munakata would reverse their positions, grabbing Mikoto by the shirt collar, (the thought of those long, graceful fingers intensifying the feeling of Mikoto's own bringing himself to the edge of ecstasy), and slamming him face-first into the wall. 

He couldn't suppress the groan that left his lips.

Mikoto would never be able to get over the thrill of fighting an equal, of feeling completely out of control in a fight but perfectly safe at the same time. Even just remembering the adrenaline, Mikoto knew he would never get enough.

Munakata would turn and press him against the wall. His breath hot in Mikoto's ear, he would whisper his name: _"Suoh."_  


" _Munakata_ " 

The answering name left his lips like a gasp of relief as his vision went white and his body convulsed in pleasure. 

Slowly, reality faded back in, and Mikoto was alone in his bedroom again. He sat up, reaching for a tissue to clean himself up before throwing it onto the floor. He could take care of it later. ( _"lazy"_ )

He fell back on his bed, covered his eyes with his arm, and laughed softly.

"Munakata..." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to write something like this for a while and it worked for today's Mikorei week prompt so I'm glad I got it done!  
> Special thanks to EmeraldWaves for betaing!


End file.
